


Bonding with the Flower Girl

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Rubbing, Cumshot, F/M, Face-Fucking, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: You get to know your Steenee well, and viceversa.





	Bonding with the Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, let's assume you have a dick. OK, continue.

Steenee sits on your lap with a warm smile on her lips, pushing her hands onto the front segment of her wide, round hips. You can already smell her floral scent emanating from the stem on her calyx, the sweet scent that has held you head over heels for such an equally sweet Pokémon. You've been cherishing the moment to have her exactly where she is right now. As you begin to blush, you move your hands towards her shoulders. She is swinging her legs back and forth as they hang from the sides of yours. You rub your hands' way down Steenee's slender arms, mildly increasing in temperature as you go down them. As you reach her wrists, you go back up to her forearms.

From there, your hands slip onto her torso, carefully running along both sides of it. You gasp silently at the soft texture of her skin. It feels like touching a cloud, you think. You begin to feel your member pulsing with each blood pump. Your hands comb Steenee's ruffles as you drive them back up, just to descend on her torso once again. Then, you proceed to rub her large hips as softly as you can. The texture resembles hard material covered with silk cloth. You run your hands easily around them, almost slipping on them. Your cock is already growing inside your pants, and you feel a mighty urge to buck your hips.

Your hands are sliding towards Steenee's legs already, repeatedly and slowly rubbing her thighs, which feel incredibly warm and soft. Steenee has leaned to rest her head on your chest, only making the scent stronger, it having a near aphrodisiac effect on you. Your member is big enough now to begin poking Steenee's leg through your pants. Steenee shudders at feeling it poking her. You let go from your will and buck your hips, causing Steenee to gasp as you push your almost fully erect cock against her soft, warm leg. Your blush has grown furiously from the moment you began touching Steenee's body.

Steenee looks up to you in expectation of your next move. Her pink eyes gazing into yours, saying lots of thing that couldn't be communicated with words. You grab her by the waist and sit her beside you, as you proceed to take your pants down, revealing your member erect and throbbing.

"Would you... lick this?" you ask sheepishly. Steenee gets between your legs, approaches the member and begins to eye it with a curious look. Then she looks at you, then looks back at your cock, and gives it one first lick. Her tongue is hot and moist, slipping well over your cock's surface.

"Excuse me for a bit..." you say, flustered, before you proceed to grab your member and rub it against Steenee's face. You shove it into her cheek, moving it towards her eye and rubbing the glans on it. Steenee is forced to close her eye, of course, giving you a cute look like that. You rub her cheek once again, before putting it in front of her lips.

"Please... put this in your mouth" you ask very quietly. Steenee is still looking at you with that ever so innocent look on her eyes. She puts her lips on the side of your cock, licking the way down and back up. She then runs her tongue over the back of it, precum oozing out as she licks upward. It feels heavenly as she runs her tongue all over the surface of your dick. You moan from this amazing sensation. 

Finally, she puts your glans in her mouth and begins to lick it. It feels as if it had entered a heavenly void where it gets treated with every tongue flick. Steenee moves her lips down the side of your cock again, putting more of it in her mouth. You pant as you move your head back in pleasure. Steenee's performance with the mouth is unexpectedly good.

Licking from the tip downward, half of your penis is inside her mouth before you even realise. You can feel the back of her tongue already, as she snakes it under your throbbing member. She begins to drool, not able to contain the fluids inside of her mouth.

"Oh my, Steenee... hahhh" you moan to the Pokémon blowing you off. Steenee's repetitive mouth-tongue movements are doing effect on you, along with her sweet scent. You feel something building up on your body, slowly gathering around your hips more as you buck them. You moan even more as your climax just arises, and then you begin frantically thrusting into Steenee's throat.

Finally, your climax ends, and your cock begins oozing shots of cum. You take your cock out of Steenee's mouth mid-shot, and finish staining her face with the goopy substance. After oozing the last of it, you take a look at Steenee's blushing, cum-stained face, bringing a satisfactory end to you orgasmic high. Steenee looks at you flustered, trying to process what just happened.

"You're truly amazing, Steenee" you say, spent, as you wipe a bit of cum off her cheek.

"How could I not love you" you finish. Steenee smiles at you, that warm smile you've known for so long, yet never stops being so adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I threw some of my kinks into this work and I hope they are of the likes of the reader. Sorry for not posting as often, I just get sporadic urges to write smut. Thanks for reading, nonetheless.


End file.
